


Center of the Storm

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridge is overworked, overtired, and basically overtoasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of the Storm

Sky would've known what to do. 

Syd would've rolled her eyes and caught him deftly.

But because Jack and Z were new to the squad, and new to Bridge, they turned when they heard him start to babble, exchanged worried glances when they saw how pale he was, then got to him half a second too late. He thudded into the rec room floor.

* * *

Bridge knew he needed more sleep, but it had been so long since he'd had trouble with his powers. He really thought he had everything under control.

...except then he was in the rec room, chatting away to Z and Jack, and he could suddenly feel the voices begin to overwhelm him as his psychic shields eroded away to nothing, and he started to stand up as Bridge Carson, but before he was completely upright he passed through being approximately seventy-eight people, and they all had different worries, different fears, different hopes, and it was too much for him, so he told Z and Jack, he let it all out, and then he felt himself falling...

...and two sets of hands rolled him over, anxiously asking questions, and he started to yell with the pain of it, washing through him, taking away all the pieces of Bridge and leaving behind flotsam and jetsam of other people's lives... 

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Jack said conversationally as they stared down at Bridge, who was on his back, writhing in pain. His hands clenched and unclenched, and his face kept spasming. 

"I'll get Kat," Z said, halfway out the door. He was momentarily surprised when Z tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Don't look like that. He'll be okay," but then he realised one or the other was a copy. The second Z ran out after the first. 

Bridge began to lift his head and bang it back on the floor. Over and over. "Don't do that!" Jack said, horrified. It was such a loud thump. He knelt next to Bridge, and got an arm under Bridge's head. Bridge's hair was soft and sweat-damp on his bare arm, surprisingly dark against Jack's skin and the sleeve of his red t-shirt. 

Bridge yelped, "No-", but then his uneasy twitches and movements stilled a little. 

Jack shifted awkwardly so he could sit on his butt and pull Bridge's head onto his lap. Bridge was pale, eyes rolled back in his head, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He checked Bridge's pulse. He didn't know what else to do. His pulse was fast, but of course it was. Stupid thing to do, really. He wasn't a doctor. Bridge was obviously still alive and that was about all he could tell from checking someone's pulse. 

Jack settled back with Bridge in his arms, waiting for someone to turn up. Hoping it wouldn't take too long, because while he wanted to look after Bridge, he also felt really stupid as he didn't know what he was doing. He sighed heavily.

A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Helping... thanks," Bridge said in a choked whisper. His eyes were still half-closed.

Jack took in a deep breath, relieved, as Bridge actually seemed human for a moment. "Bridge? Can I do something for you? Z's getting help."

It didn't last. Bridge tensed, sucked his lower lip between his teeth then bit down, hard. A tiny trickle of blood appeared. "Shit. Bridge?"

Kat appeared with a hypodermic in one hand, Z, Sky, and Syd behind her. It was the best sight of his life. 

* * *

Kat injected him, then they made it to the infirmary in a tangle of Jack, Bridge, and other people's arms and legs. 

Kat smiled briefly, which softened the grim lines of her face. "He'll be okay. He hasn't done this for a while. When he's exhausted, his telepathic guards fall apart, and he gets overwhelmed by the thoughts of everyone around him."

Jack jolted forward, one hand still clutching Bridge's. "You mean we're hurting him?" 

"Not just us. Everyone in the city. He's strong. But don't worry, we're not hurting him. You, in fact, are helping him."

Jack rubbed his hand through his dreads, completely lost. It'd be really nice if someone would explain what was going on to him, preferably in words of one syllable. Or less. 

"He needs someone to anchor him. Someone he cares about, who's calm and solid. Someone who can project calmness and stay with him for twenty four hours while he rests, with the help of the telepathic blocker I just gave him." 

"Syd's done it a few times," Sky said to Jack.

Syd inspected her nails ostentatiously, turning them one way then the other. "Yeah, because Sky's too cranky." She poked her tongue out at Sky. 

"So I gotta stay here?" Jack said. He looked down at Bridge's sleeping face.

Z clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll get your bear, okay? Or is Bridge enough for you to cuddle?" 

"I hate you, Z," Jack said absently. Sky and Syd were carefully moving the next bed over to this one, as if it was all perfectly normal.

"Yeah, yeah, like I've never heard that before." 

Syd held Bridge's hand while Jack changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth. They all left, eventually, and Kat dimmed the lights on her way out. 

* * *

Bridge was vaguely aware of peace, blessed peace, and the one who'd held him being close. Like a lighthouse in the dark. 

* * *

"Well, Bridge, here we are." Jack slid into bed next to Bridge, trying not to disturb him as he now seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He turned gingerly to face Bridge. "You need anything from me, buddy?" he said softly. 

Still asleep as far as Jack could tell, Bridge moved across and placed his head on Jack's shoulder, making a happy little mumble in the back of his throat. Jack grinned, put his arm around Bridge, and squeezed. "Got it."


End file.
